1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for and method of accelerating, and thereby imparting velocity and momentum to a fluid, and particularly to the use of corona discharge technology to generate ions and electrical fields especially through the use of ions and electrical fields for the movement and control of fluids such as air.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of patents (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,847 by Shannon, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,766 by Spurgin) describe ion generation using an electrode (termed the “corona electrode”), attracting and, therefore, accelerating the ions toward another electrode (termed the “collecting” and/or “attracting” electrode), thereby imparting momentum to the ions in a direction toward the attracting electrode. Collisions between the ions and the fluid, such as surrounding air molecules, transfer the momentum of the ions to the fluid inducing a corresponding movement of the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,801 of Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,564 of Weinberg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,977 of Taylor, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,745 of Sakakibara, et al. also describe air movement devices that accelerate air using an electrostatic field. Air velocity achieved in these devices is very low and is not practical for commercial or industrial applications.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,387 and 3,751,715 of Edwards describe the use of multiple stages of Electrostatic Air Accelerators (EFA) placed in succession to enhance air flow. These devices use a conductive mesh as an attracting (collecting) electrode, the mesh separating neighboring corona electrodes. The mesh presents a significant air resistance and impairs air flow thereby preventing the EFA from attaining desirable higher flow rates.
Unfortunately, none of these devices are able to produce a commercially viable amount of the airflow. Providing multiple stages of conventional air movement devices cannot, in and of itself, provide a solution. For example, five serial stages of electrostatic fluid accelerators placed in succession deliver only a 17% greater airflow than one stage alone. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,766 of Spurgin.
Accordingly, a need exists for a practical electrostatic fluid accelerator capable of producing commercially useful flow rates.